


【李简】论疫情期间能干啥

by qijiunanyuan



Category: 188男团
Genre: M/M, 李玉X简隋英
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qijiunanyuan/pseuds/qijiunanyuan
Kudos: 100





	【李简】论疫情期间能干啥

“艹，这什么破游戏，老子刷了一上午怎么什么都没掉？”  
李玉刚从超市拎着两大袋存粮回来，脱了鞋一进客厅就看到自家简哥穿着昨晚那件藏青色棉睡衣盘腿坐在沙发上手指猛戳屏幕逐渐暴躁，脸上一副“你要是再不掉个好点的装备信不信老子分分钟砸手机”的架势，好巧不巧这时候的电视剧刚好放到男女主生离死别的时刻，悲惨的背景音乐越发让人觉得这游戏真是坑。  
李玉趿着拖鞋随手把袋子放客厅桌上，简隋英果断放弃这坑爹游戏转而扒拉袋子里都买了什么。  
“你怎么就买了这么点儿啊，早知道就我去了。”简隋英翻了半天最后从下面找了盒百奇。  
李玉靠着简隋英顺手抽了根百奇，电视遥控器就放在他大腿上，换了几个频道不是推销就是新闻，也难怪简大爷今天破天荒开始看青春偶像剧。  
“这哪行，要你去不得把超市买回来。”  
简隋英哈哈一笑关了游戏换个方向腿翘到李玉身上，下一秒整个人就这样瘫在沙发上看李玉换节目。  
“我活了三十多年，成年后从没像现在这样闲过。”  
“当给自己放个假不好吗？”李玉倒是无所谓，他还巴不得简隋英天天陪着自己。  
简隋英叹气:“你不觉得这个假太无趣了吗，天天闷家有什么意思，再过几天咱两身上的蘑菇都能炒盘菜了。”  
李玉瞥了一眼，目光很快又回到不断跳转的电视节目，“正好让你消停消停，少出去潇洒。”  
“小李子你这就不对了。”简隋英可以确定他从刚才那番话里听出了浓浓的醋味，他把脚缩回来看着距离自己半个人的李玉说:“哥哪是去潇洒了，这叫谈生意，不得赚钱养家吗。”  
李玉没理他，继续拿着遥控器换台，并且速度越来越快，往往在里面人物刚发出一个音节的时候就跳到了下一个，这样连起来竟有一丝鬼畜。  
简隋英脾气一下子就被激起来了，心说这世上还没有谁敢不理我的。他赤着脚踩地毯上一大步跨坐在李玉腿上完全挡住了视线。  
“跟你说话呢，电视好看还是我好看？”  
偏偏李玉就吃这一套，面对如此主动的简哥这谁顶得住。  
他搂着简隋英的腰从睡衣下摆往上伸，后者跪坐在胯上手环过脖子，脸埋在锁骨处亲昵地蹭着，每一次呼出的气体喷在锁骨处都是对定力的考验。  
“简哥你这样很犯规的。”  
“我好看还是电视好看？”他又重复了一遍这个问题。  
“当然是我们简哥好看了。”现在的李玉怕是除了简隋英也没东西能入他的眼了。  
简隋英得到这个回答很满意，他奖励似的吻过李玉的薄唇，舌尖伸入对方口腔席卷而过，他就是个这么容易满足的人。  
睡衣扣子在激吻中崩掉了几颗，大片肌肤裸露出来，简隋英皮肤本来就白，在家养了大半个月更是把这种白表现得淋漓尽致，让人忍不住在上面留下一串串痕迹。  
而李玉真的就这样做了，他慢慢扯下穿在身上的棉睡衣，从双唇吻到脖子到锁骨再到胸口，茶几柜下的抽屉里放着套和润滑剂，他挤了一把在手心，宽松的睡裤一扯就掉，那地方被缓缓打开，先是第一根手指，紧接着探入了第二第三根，等李玉觉得差不多了又猛地抽出，连带着简隋英身体整个抽搐了一下。  
“嘶，要进来就快点。”他咬紧牙关忍了又忍道。  
至此李玉不再忍让，两人还保持着一个跨坐在另一个身上的姿势，李玉像是要嵌入身体一般猛地一杵，简隋英疼地撰紧对方身上的白衬衫，心说小李子今天发什么疯，上来就是一步到胃的架势。  
“太深了……不行……”痛感下意识让简隋英往外逃，可惜他现在整个人都被禁锢着，体内的性器很烫，润滑液浸漫了穴道，越是挣扎反而插得更深。  
“简哥行的。”李玉凑到耳边特意压低声音，呼出的气体喷在耳廓上激得简隋英更是羞耻，“简哥什么都行，对不对？”  
简隋英被爽得说不出话，他一口咬在对方肩膀上试图减轻疼痛，李玉低喘一声翻身将人压在沙发上，后者弓起右腿架上李玉的腰。  
上面的人奋力抽插着，他们疯狂又激烈地交合，身体不断紧贴又分离。  
简隋英现在可以说是后悔，非常的后悔，早知道就不大清早去撩他家小李子了，到头来倒霉的还是自己。  
简隋英下面还在被不断抽插着，每一下仿佛都是要进入更深处，上面还被舔着唇角，吻过鼻尖再到眼角，仿佛饿犬化身，今天这一顿不吃饱不罢休的架势。  
他不知道被干了多久，下半身酸地都快没知觉了，身下一片湿润滑腻，大片痕迹里精液混着润滑液令人难受。  
好不容易等李玉终于从他身上爬起来了，简隋英才终于能松口气，闭着眼睛低喘，腿疼地合不拢，下身的光景被李玉尽收眼底。  
突然他听到了塑料纸袋被撕开的声音，心说不好，这家伙不会是打算来第二轮吧，求生欲迫使他立刻从沙发上坐起，看到李玉只是不小心碰到购物袋才发出的那种声音终于松了口气又倒下去。  
“这就不行了？”李玉又俯下身恒抱起简隋英往浴室方向走，期间简隋英还回头看了眼沙发，简直不忍直视。  
偏偏简隋英又是个嘴硬的人，他一只手环过对方脖子从后面扯了一把人头发，“说谁不行呢，你简哥再过三十年都行。”  
“好好好，简哥最行了。”李玉把人放进浴缸开始放水，“以后还要靠简哥活呢。”  
“知道就好。”简隋英见他没有再继续的意思，整个人躺在浴缸里慢慢往下沉，他们家的双人浴缸很大，等水放得差不多了李玉又一跨腿躺倒了简隋英身边。  
“天天在家憋着我迟早被你折腾死。”简隋英见人也下来了下意识凑到身边说:“家里能玩的都被我玩遍了。”  
“玩遍了就玩我，我可比那些游戏机好玩多了。”  
简隋英冷哼一声，玩你？我不被你玩死就不错了。


End file.
